


New Parents

by zoegayle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Pregnant Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Parents

**Author's Note:**

> m-preg tiny little smut part that if you want to skip over it you can it will not hurt your knowledge of this story

"I love you so much", Cas said as Dean kept thrusting in and of him, "maybe even too much." Dean gasped a little from both the pleasure of feeling Cas’ heat around him and from Cas’ words. He stopped only too kiss Cas with so much passion.

"You don’t even know how much I love you Cas; so, so much." Dean whispered to Cas.

They kept kissing as good as they could with what Dean was currently doing and eventually they both were cumming, moaning out each other’s name along with some swear words.

"That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had" Cas said in a hushed tone as he was still coming down from his high.

"I don’t know if that’s a complement or if i should be offended." Dean joked.

"Man I feel like I could be pregnant with how well that was."

"Well if you are than it would be the best looking child in all the land", Dean answered as he moved behind Cas to spoon him. "Especially if he has your eyes," Dean continued, "and your cute nose, your lips- yeah defiantly your damn good lips…" Dean tailed off remembering just how good of a blowjob Cas gave him when he woke up with a little problem.

"Well if he has your tongue" Cas suggested while turning around to face Dean, "he’ll be the best at giving oral." Cas chuckled out.

"I can’t wait to see what he’ll look like." Dean laughed knowing it would never happen because Cas took the vessel of a male not a female. "And even if you could get pregnant I would stay with you and probably show off that baby to everyone saying ‘my beautiful boyfriend and I made this and sorry girls you can’t have him because he’s way younger than you." Dean smiled imagining it.

"Well I mean it could happen, just because I have the vessel of a guy I’m still an angel, angels are neither boy nor girl so…" Cas trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Well than I can’t wait to be daddy with you." Dean slightly joked giving Cas a nose kiss. It’s not like Dean didn’t want a kid- he did- and he wanted one with Cas. They would be married with ten kids if it was either of their choices but it wasn’t their choice. Angels can’t get married to a human, and according to the earthly government Castiel is male- two males together it’s just not legal everywhere. When the silence over took them Cas and Dean both said at the same time ‘I love you’ as they could feel sleep over take them.

—

A couple of weeks later Cas’ eyes opened wide- he feels sick like ‘if I don’t get to a toilet in 2 seconds this bed is not going to look pretty’ sick. Cas rushed to the bathroom and as soon as his head was over the toilet he was vomiting. Deans eyes slowly opened to not feeling Cas in his arms, when he heard a retching noise coming from the bathroom he ran and saw Cas himself. Dean sat behind Cas letting Cas between his legs where Cas could easily rest his head on Deans chest when he was done being sick.

"Are you okay now?" Dean asked concern lacing his voice.

"I don’t know; angels aren’t supposed to get sick unless-" Cas cut himself off with gasp.

"What, Cas. What -unless what," Dean asked worried Cas was dying.

"-Well unless their- oh my god Dean- were going to be parents."

"Are you sure because I swear if you’re lying to me I will-."

"No I’m not kidding Dean" Cas said smiling.

"Oh my god" Dean said standing up, "I got an angel pregnant, how does this even happen? I mean- I’m going to be a dad and you’re going to be a dad- and were going to be dads together. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god Cas, were going to be dads.” Dean was smiling, hugging Cas so hard Cas thought he was going to explode. 

—

"Sam I need to tell you something, now you’re the first to know", Dean stated over the phone, "So you how Cas and I have been pretty serious for a while now…"

"Yeah you both are practically married- hell you two would be married if you could! Wait why- why what happened are you two getting married- oh no please don’t tell me you two broke up." Sam started to panic.

"OH GOD NO, never would I ever thunk of doing that- the breaking up one that is", Dean laughed, "but no- so well- how do I put this, haha well."

"Just spit it out!" Sam play yelled down the phone.

"Well ha did you know that no matter the sex or gender of any type of angel can well, ha um… Get pregnant?" Dean said shyly on the last part.

There was silence on both ends of the line until Sam spoke up stammering “So you and Cas, Cas is going to- what?”

"Well yeah but it’s cool because that child is going to be GORGEOUS,” Dean replied saying gorgeous in the most stereotypical gay man voice. “…Why…” Sam asked with a slight trace of disappointment in his voice.

"Because, anyways have fun being an uncle! Bye!" Dean rushed out hanging up.

—

It was at the doctor’s office when they found out Cas was having twins not just one. “2”, Dean said in shock “2, 2! Cas 2 not one. 2. Oh my god I think I’m going to pass out” Dean repeated exaggerating a little.

"Really- I’m the pregnant one what are you on about?" Cas asked already knowing why Dean was in this state.

"CAS 2, do you know what that means?"

"More pain giving birth?"

"HA HA no- it means we’re going to be a full family. We’ll treat them both equally. And Cas-" Dean cut himself off.

"Yeah", Cas almost whispered.

"I love you" Dean told him walking up to Cas and holding him in a hug.

"I love you too", Cas replied resting his head on Deans chest, "and I think we’ll be pretty good parents."

"You think?"

"Yeah the best." they stood there just enjoying the hug; till there was a knock on the door.

"Well I see you two are okay with two." the doctor asked them when she saw Dean’s hand resting on Cas’ stomach even though there wasn’t even a bump. "Yeah really okay with it" Dean said.


End file.
